The Trip to Akimiyah National Park
by Phoenix Serenity
Summary: Ryu, Karn, Mogu, Ox, Nina, Bleu, Gobi, Tyr, Bo are all taking a summer vacation in an RV to a place thousands of miles away. Can they all cope together for days? Check out this hilarious story to find out. O_O


Disclaimer: I don't own the game, "Breath of Fire." That is between Capcom and Nintendo. Leave me alone.  
  
**********  
  
Ryu: *Jumps on suitcase and then sits down* Closed at last.  
  
Karn: *Walks up* Wait, open that back up. I forgot my underwear.  
  
Mogu: Is anyone sure this trip to Akimiyah National Park is gonna be safe?  
  
Ox: What's so un-safe about a trip to the park?  
  
Mogu: Let's just say that lions, tigers and bears-oh-my! eat tiny moles like us.  
  
Nina: Mogu, lions live in the grassland. We are going to a forest.  
  
Bleu: And don't forget, Nina; tigers live in the rainforest.  
  
Nina: *Rolls eyes* God, how could I forget?  
  
Karn: Can you girls ever stop fighting? It's like WWF in here!  
  
Bleu: Very funny!  
  
Gobi: *Slams open door* Back, thank God.  
  
Tyr: No, you mean goddess. MOGU! *Runs up to Mogu and hugs him*  
  
Mogu: X_X  
  
Karn: So how did it go at the RV Dealership?  
  
Gobi: Well, first Bucko Herndaz charged $10000000 for an RV, so I tricked him to thinking he was buying it and I tried to make him give me $20000000000!  
  
Nina: Oh, Gobi. How could you do such a thing like that?  
  
Bleu: Easy, Nina.  
  
Ox: Everyone just SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Nina and Bleu: WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?  
  
Gobi: Herndaz was refusing until the Goddess of Destruction here ate him up by turning into that big alien.thing.  
  
Tyr: *Clutches stomach* Ugh.he needed a bath, too.  
  
Karn: o_O Ooohkay, and then what happened?  
  
Gobi: And then I just took the THANG for free! Pretty cool, huh?  
  
Mogu: Gobi.oh, and Tyr! *Throws a saltshaker at her head* Next time use this when you eat someone!!!  
  
Tyr: Ow.don't hurt me please; I haven't done anything to deserve this.  
  
Bleu: That's for sure. *Rolls eyes* Tyr, Shaddup, ya loon.  
  
Nina: Bleu, you're a bimbo, you know that?  
  
Bleu: Thank you. I am just saying the bare, naked facts.  
  
Ryu: Like how I wear hairy spider thongs!!!  
  
Everyone: *Looks at Ryu with wide eyes and backs away from him*  
  
Bleu: At least I'm not a little weakling that only knows white magic and healing spells.  
  
Nina: I use those healing spells to heal your arse, little man.  
  
Ox: Look at these two fight.  
  
Karn: I know.It's horrible.  
  
Ox: Wanna watch?  
  
Karn: Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright.  
  
Nina: Just say sorry to Tyr, Bleu! You hurt her feelings! Can't you see! She's only eight years old for crying out loud!  
  
Tyr: I'm not eight. I'm 20000. I may look eight, but I swear, I'm not eight.  
  
Bleu: I don't care if you're older than dirt, which you are. *Mumbles* Killing innocent people; Tyr, you're a turd.  
  
Tyr: It's not my fault Gobi didn't give me any food!!!  
  
Gobi: *Drums fingers on counter* Don't drag me into this catfight.  
  
Tyr: *Hair stands up and frays on end. Eyes turn blood red* You will pay for this, fish man.  
  
Disembodied Voice: NOOO! *Shoots Tyr with a bow and arrow*  
  
Tyr: *Arrow goes into her heart and comes out through other side of body* ! *Turns back to normal and dies*  
  
Mogu: No, not Tyr.I demand to know who did this, Disembodied Voice!  
  
Ryu: Bo!  
  
Bo: *Drops groceries* In the flesh! I mean fur, darn it!  
  
Karn: Hey, Bo, what took you so long? Oh man, you missed the WWF.  
  
Ox: Yeah, we so ran out of popcorn.  
  
Nina: *Slaps Bo hard across the face* How dare you kill Tyr! *Throws the arrow that killed Tyr at Bo's head*  
  
Bo: Ow! Hey! Chill out! Take a chill pill! She'll be back up in a couple of secs. If you haven't noticed, her wound has disappeared and she's breathing.  
  
Ryu: Man, what a hot chick.  
  
Gobi: Ryu, two things. Shut. Up.  
  
Ryu: That's one thing. What's the other?  
  
Mogu: Ryu. -_- You are disturbing. Stop talking, okay? I mean, hairy spider thongs? *Cringes*  
  
Ryu: Yep!  
  
Bleu: Let's just go already. It's gonna be a long trip to Akimiyah! 


End file.
